LAUGHTER IS THE BEST MEDICINE
by molly.sabrina
Summary: The gang is back and funnier then ever. Read as they share laughs, go threw pain, and find love. This story is funnier and a little different from what would might expect.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY.. YAY .. OK WELL IN THIS STORY EVERYONE IS OUT OF COLLAGE.. SANGO, MIROKU, AND KAGOME ALL GREW UP TOGETHER. SO THEY ALL KNOW EACH OTHER EXTREMLY WELL... BUT THEN OUR FAVORITE HANYOU MOVES TO TOWN AND MEETS THEM BY ACCIDENT YOU WILL UNDERSTAND WHAT I MEAN BY ACCIDENT LOL.. ANYWAY THIS STORY IS GONNA BE WEIRD AND FUNNY EVERYONE WONT SEEM LIKE THERE SELFS I FIGURED I SHOULD ADD A LITTLE SOMETHING NEW TO THE STORY SO THIS IS MORE HUMOR... IN MOST OF THE CHAPTERS THE GANG WILL BE ALMOST LIKE A TOTALL OPPISITE OF THERE CHARATERS IN THE TV SHOW AND MOVIE'S I AM SORRY IF THERE IS ANYONE THAT DOESN'T LIKE IT BUT I AM GOING FOR THE FUNNY THEME... OK WELL HERE WE GO HOPE YOU ENJOY IT :) AND I AM NOT SURE YET BUT THERE MAY OR MAY NOT BE A LEMON I DON'T THINK SO BUT KNOWING ME THERE MIGHT BE ONE IN A CHAPTER SO BE CAREFUL PLZ... THIS STORY DOES HAVE BAD LANGUAGE THO SO YA YOU DECIDE FOR YOU SELF... SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT **

**P.S. SORRY TO EVERYONE THAT IS A KIKYO FAN I DON'T REALLY CARE FOR HER SO YA SORRY**

** CHAPTER ONE: THE MEETING**

It was a cold winter morning in January. Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock and groaned as she threw it against the wall and snuggled back into back getting warm. Kagome was 23, she has long black hair and a very petite form, her eyes where a beautiful chocolate brown. She had an amazing personality to go alone with her beauty, except when you pissed her off. When Kagome got mad you want to dug and take cover, because then it is almost like godzilla is attacking. She would take anyone out that got in her way. Despite that she had every man fall head over heels for her, which she didn't mind because she would tune them out.

Kagome almost had a heart attack at the sound of her phone ringing, she got up and answered it " What do you want Sango it's 8 in the morning and cold, I would very much like to hibernate in peace please." She heard a chuckle from the other end of the line from her sister, twin sister to be infact. Tho they really didn't look alike they where sisters alright, you could tell by the way they walked and talked and Sango had the same temper as Kagome.

" God Kagome you would sleep till June if we let you which I won't. Do you remember what day it is?" Kagome looked at her calendar then her eyes got wide with joy and screamed into the phone "IT'S MIROKUS BIRTHDAY TODAY YAYAYAY!" Miroku and Kagome have been best friends since the first day of pre-school when a bull took Mirokus lunch and Kagome stepped in and took care of the bully. They have been inseparable ever since. Kagome jumped out of bed and laughed. " OMG HE IS LIKE SOOO OLD NOW LOL 24" the two girls laughed and giggled while they where getting ready

" Meet you at Miroku's in 10 minutes for a surprise scare the shit out of miroku day party kaggs"

" HAHA You read my mind see you there" With that said Kagome hung up and finished getting ready and rushing down stairs of her house into the kitchen for some coffee " ahhhh gods little mircale what would I do without coffee" Kagome said to her self with a giggle and she grabbed her cars keys and headed for the door stopping to look at a picture of Sango, Miroku, and her self at a halloween party in 2 grade. Sango was glaring at Kagome for making her dress up like a lady bug, Miroku was laughing at the happy bee which was Kagome and at him self for letting Kagome choose his costume, which he was grateful she did because he was gonna be a monk instead of the turtle costume Kagome chose. A tear rolled down Kagomes check as she came out of her flass back to the past " I miss those days" with that she left the house and got in the driver side of her 1969 black mustang convertable. The care was her baby she spent 4 years and over 4 million dollars rebuilding it. It is safe to say she is in love with the car. She got in a closed the door puting the key in the ignision and turning listening to it purr to life, she smiled and back out of the drive way and drove to Mirokus to scare the hell out of him.

**- AT MIROKU'S-**

Kagome parked and shut of her car noticing Sangos in the drive way, she got out quietly and walked up to Sango and knocked on her window earning a eepp from her. " Morning sis ready to scare Miroku to start the day." Kagome said with a smile

" If it means getting him back for dumping ice cold water on us last year then hell yes" Sango got out of the car and they both snuck into his house and to his room " Kagome you got the blow horn ready? "

" Yep you got the pie"

" totally lets do this on the count of 3. 1...2...3.."

Kagome blew the air horn in his ear laughing when he shot up and screamed like a school girl just to get a pie in his face from Sango.

Both girls where laughing but where able to stop laughing for a second to say " HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, YOU LIVE IN A ZOO, YOU SMELL LIKE A MONKEY, AND YOU LOOK LIKE AND ELEPHANT TO" The girls sang in unisan as they watched mirkou smile and wipe the pie off his face " HA HA HA very funny you two, is this what I get for soaking you two with water for your birthday last year?"

" yep haha how does it fell to be 24" Kagome replied while taking a finger and scaping some pie off his face and licking her finger" MMM Sango is this banana cream pie. Man you are a wizard in the kitchen"

" Why thank you my dear sister I try.. Ok Miroku you need to get up and get ready for work. That reminds me I have to go before I'm late. see ya later Kaggs bye Miroku" Sango bolted down stairs to her car and was gone.

Kagome laughed as Miroku started to eat the pie off his face " Miroku you will never stop amazing me.. Happy birthday big brother"

Miroku chuckle " thank you little sister" Kagome smiled, she loved Miroku and thought of him not only as a best friend but as family and often called him her big brother, Miroku didn't mind he loved Kagome like a sister and considered her his best and only little sister. " Hey kaggs don't you have to go to work?"

" Oh shoot I forgot If i'm late one more time i'm gonna be fired" Kagome shot up and hugged Miroku " bye Roku see you after work don't forget I will pick you up here at 6 for your surprise" Kagome shot down the stairs and to her car starting it up and botling out the drive way. Miruko laughed at the sight of the rushed girl, then he returned to the chore of getting ready for work.

- INUYASHA'S PROV-

Inuyasha unloaded the last box from the moving truck and sat down on the coach and looked at the fireplace.

" inu-honey did you get everything out of truck"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes " yes kikyo I got it all out"

" you better have because if You left my priceless crystal collection in the truck then your ass will be out the door" kikyo walked into the room and looked threw the boxes

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and got up and walked out of the room and thought ' I think she loves those crystals things more then me'

"UGH INUYASHA GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND HELP UNPACK"

"NO I'M GOING FOR A WALK" Inuyasha headed out the door with his girlfriend kikyo hot on his tail she opened the door and screamed out

" INUYASHA YOU BASTARD I DIDN'T WANT TO MOVE BUT NO YOU HAD TO MOVE AND DRAG ME ALONE ON THIS LITTLE ADVENTURE FOR YOUR STUPID JOB"

" I TOLD YOU TO STAY HOME BECAUSE I LEFT YOU.. KIKYO I DUMBED YOUR SORRY ASS BEFORE I LEFT... ENJOY YOUR NEW HOUSE ALONE" inuyasha walked off with an angry kikyo glaring at him and slamming the door

-KAGOME'S PROV-

It is now 5 and quieting time for Kagome. Sango and Miroku got done with work an hour ago. Kagome got in her car and turned on the radio when the song rather be by clean bandit is on. She smiles and drives to mirokus while she signs alone to the song.

_We're a thousand miles from comfort_

_ we have traveled land and sea_

_but as long as you are with me_

_there's no place i'd reather be_

kagome pulled into the drive way and honked the horn and waited as both Sango and Miroku came out and got him

" Hey kagome you got the skates"

" ha you sound like I would forget"

" skates? wait a minute are we going ice skating?" miroku asked with a big cheesy smile on his face like a kindergardner

Kagome and sango giggle '" yes miroku we are going ice skating we know you love it"

They pulled into the parking lot and sat down on a bench and putting on there skates. Miroku had his skates on first and was out on the ice before Sango and Kagome. They looked at eack other and laughed as he looked like a little kid skating.

" SANGO, KAGOME ARE YOU TWO COMING" miroku skated around and waited for them to come to teh ice

" ok we are coming" kagome and sango skated on the ice

" hey girls, WHO AM I?" miroku started to waddle on the ice and quacked

" umm a creepy goose"

" no he is a pervert"

miroku then slipped and fell flat on his face on the ice

the girls laughed then kagome spoke " I got it he is a pervert loosing a fight with ice" sango then burst out laughing grabbing kagome for support. Kagome started laughing then slipped and fell on her butt taking sango with her.

" sango... why did... you...do that" kagome said in between laughs.

"ok ok try this one" kagome stood up and started acting like miroku

"koga" sango stopped laughing and looked behind kagome

"no im miroku the pervert"

"no kagome i mean its koga"

" what" kagome looked confushed then she let out a scream as arms wrapped out her waist and picked her up

"hey baby missed me?"

kagomes eye twitched as she smash a very unexpecting koga to the ground " I AM NOT YOUR BABY NOW GO AWAY"

" owwee kagome baby what did u do that for" koga was surprised

" MIROKU SANGO TIME TO GO" kagome grabbed there arms and darted to the car only to bump into someone

sango and miroku looked at the person kagome bumed into and there eyes went wide " OMG ITS INUYASHA. we are so sorry" sango picks kagome up

"what the..why you" kagome started to get pissed and looked inuyasha in the eye

" hey uh im sorry i didn't see you there" inuyasha secretly looked her over and smiled ' she is kinda cute' inuyasha thought and watched as koga came up and wrapped his arm around her waist

" uhh oh... miroku kagome is gonna blow a fuse"

"yep.. should we step back"

" nope because you are my shield" said sango hiding behind miroku

" koga..."

" ya babe" koga smiled

" GET YOUR ARM OFF ME BEFORE I BREAK IT" kagome punch him in his gut

" oof.. sorry babe i like my arm thank you very much" Koga then backed off

" and one more thing.. IM NOT YOUR BABE" kagome smacked koga

inuyasha tried not to laugh at this koga dude getting beat up by a girl. He surpresed his laugh and cleared his throught. " sorry to bumb into you i'm just on my way to my new job at Taisho corp"

kagome's eyes widened a bit " you must be my new boss.. I am so sorry sir I didnt mean to run into you"

inuyasha laughed " its fine call me inuyasha... its nice to meet you.."

" huh oh kagome.. its kagome higurashi" kagome smiled

sango run up beside kagome " here.. this is kagomes number call her sometime"

" ok well i guess i'll see you later then" with that inuyasha walked away leaving a very confushed kagome and miroku

" uhh sango what just happened" kagome looked at sango then at miroku

" he is like SOOOO into you so lets hope he calls" sango dragged kagome and miroku to teh car " lets go i'm getting hungry"

Kagome and miroku laughed " your always hungry sango" miroku chuckled and they went for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

** CHAPTER 2**

** SORRY EVERYONE I AM TYPING ON MY TABLET AND, KEYBOARD SUCKS PLZ BARE WITH ME.**

Sango and Kagome sat in front of the TV watching wipe out. Every so often you could hear the two girls laughing when there was a good wipe out. It has been two weeks since they meant inuyasha at the skating pond. Kagome was a little embarrassed that her sister gave her boss her number and told him to call, so kagome has been hiding from inuyasha hoping that it would blow over soon but that's not the case.

Sango groaned when kagomes phone started to ring " kagomeeee your phone is ringing"

" yaya sango i got it" she answered her phone in a chippy voice " hello"

There was a husky male voice on the other line " hey kagome, it's inuyasha"

" hey inuyasha, how are you" sango sat up from her spot and looked at kagome with surprised then smiled

" im good, i was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tonight? we could go to dinner and a movie if you would like"

" oh a date tonight, dinner and a movie, i don't know" sango was shaking her head yes and mouthing ' say yes say yes' kagome smiled " dinner and a movie sounds great"

" great pick you up at 6" inuyasha hang up and you could hear the girls scream from 30 miles away

sango grabbed the phone and called miroku " KAGOME HAS A DATE WITH INUYASHA TONIGHT OMG OMG OMG"

miroku held his phone away from his ear as a very exited sango screamed " ok ok calm down sango dear tell kaggs i said congrats"

" KAGGS ROKY SAYS GOOD LUCK"

" don't call me that"

" ALWAYS AND FOREVER DUDE" sango hung up and dragged kagome upstairs to get her ready

when sango was done kagome had her hair in a pony tale, had a red blouse on, black skinny jeans, black heals, and red hand bag. " PERFECT! absolutely perfect"

" thanks sango but do I have to wear these shoes i can't walk"

" you wear heels all the time"

" ya but not this high, im changing" kagome found a pair of black flates and put them on " much better don't you agree" the door bell rang and faster then kagome could blink sango was dragging her down the stairs and to the door " omg inuyasha its so good to see you again. my sister is ready"

" thanks sango and I called miroku to make sure you don't spy" kagome walked out of the house and stopped dead when inuyasha was staring " wow... i mean... wow.. you look amazing"

kagome blushed and took his arm "thank you" and they left with sango waving them off " BYE YOU TWO HAVE FUN... ha like miroku is gonna stop me from spying"

" yes yes i am" miroku picked sango up and walked in side and locked all the exits.

_4 HOURS LATER_

inuyasha walked kagome to her porch, she seemed embarrassed " inuyasha i am so sorry about koga"

" hey don't worry about it" he smiled

" thanks, i had a great time... well you know when koga wasn't there to ruin it... I think i bruised my knuckles from punching him so much"

Inuyasha took her hand and kissed her knuckles " better you then me... until next time" he turned around and started walking away

kagome had a light tint to her face " yep"

" tell me everything" sango sat across from kagome and waited for her to talk

" ok well... it was amazing, dinner was wonderful he is so kind, sweet, and caring. I couldn't stop laughing. The movie was a horror film and he was scared i was laughing my butt off and getting tons of dirty looks from everyone else. I thought it was cute he was hiding behind me. Everything was perfect untill koga came, both a dinner and the movie. At dinner he had a band and flowers and a clown for some reason but he asked me to marry him. And i said ' screw you i will never marry you' and then i punched him, same thing at the movies.

" HE DID WHAT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM HES DEAD" sango was holding a pillow and ripped it in half.

kagome took a small step back " ok whoa sango don't be going all wrestle mania on us ... the pillows and i are innocent bistandars" kagome looked at sango with wide eyes " well at least me and the rest of the pillows i cant say the same for that little guy... rest in peace pillow im sorry" kagome then grabbed the rest of the pillows before sango could get her hands on them

" good idea kaggs im gonna go take a shower before you loose all you pillows"

" uhh ok... poor pillows: kagome watched sango disappear up stairs and releases her breath " glad thats over"

just then kagomes phone buzzed telling her she had a text. she grabbed her phone and noticed it was from inuyasha.

" ... hey i forgot to ask earlier but whats the story behind mirokus nickname..."

kagome laughed and replied "... long story, includes... to much alcohol, accidentally drugged, break in at the zoo, and a trip to las vegas... it was our friends party and thank god i was 20... or else i wouldn't have the amazing memories or the embarrassing pic..."

"... OMG... you will be forced to tell the whole story , WITH, the pics of embarrassment..."

"... ok got it next time lol, goodnight,..."

"...goodnight..."

kagome smiled and went upstairs and got ready for bed, once her head hit her pillow she was out like a light.

HEY THANKS FOR READING EVERY ONE HOPE YOU LIKED IT THERE WILL BE NEXT CHAPTER SOON I HOPE.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY EVERYONE IMMMM BACCCKKKK! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY I AM GOING TO A NEW SCHOOL AND WITH WORK I GOT A TON ON MY MIND SO SORRY I AM TRYING MY HARDEST! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT P.S. I WILL BE SKIPPING TIME BETWEEN CHAPTERS SO IT WILL BE LIKE A WHOLE DIFFERENT MONTH OR YEAR OR MANY YEARS AHEAD YOU NEVER KNOW WITH ME LOL**

It is offically Halloween and the best time of the year for the gang..Sango's and Kagome's birthday. Sango was born at 11:58 and Kagome was born at midnight on Halloween night. They where called the creepy twins growing up, it never bothered them, they actually enjoyed scaring the shit out of people, so they are natually amazing at it.

Miroku and Inuyasha creeped into the house knowing that both Sango and Kagome where there. Hoping to get them back for the times they scared Miroku shit-less. But what they didn't know was that they where waiting for them in the closet The boys walked into the room and noticed they wheren't there " they aren't here? thats weird"

Sango smiled at Kagome and silently counted to 3. On 3 they leaped from the closet earning girlie screams from the supposed 'men', laughter filled the room

" omg you guys are way to easy"

hypaventallating miroku replied " no more plz im gonna die soon"

Sango's laughter lowed to a chuckle " uhh hey miroku are you sure your ok because i think you need a new change of pants" her laughter then boomed again at the sight of his soaked pants

" hey thanks well if you don't mind i am gonna go home change and hide in a corner and rock my self to sleep good bye freakesly creepy ldays" Miroku waddled down the hall to his car where he got in the drivers side waiting for inuyasha

" ok you two are scary as hell goodbye... see you at the party tonight" inuyasha bolted out the door and jumped in the car. The girls where laughing there butts off at how fast the car drove away.

" sweet good one sango.. did you see mirokus pants i can't believ he peed himself... OMG"

" totally ok lets get ready I got great costumes for us tonight" Sango and Kagome got there purses and walked out the door to get some final things for there costumes.

_ It's 20 minutes till the party and both Sango and Kagome are finishing up getting ready when the door bell rings. " i got it" kagome opens the door and her eyes grow wide " OH MY FUCKING GOD"

" hey kagome you look creepy" inuyasha smiles. Kagome is a zombie pirate while sango and a regualar zombie

" uhh... you... not so much... racecar driver huh"

" hey at least i'm not what ever the hell he is" They all look at miroku

" miroku what the hell are you and what are you wearing" Miroku was in purple long johns with a red towel tied around his neck granny panties on and a homemade mask

" oh this old thing it's just something i threw together last minute you know in my amazement" he then does a superhero pose

" ya amazement but i don't think it's in the way you think it is" they all try not to laugh but kagome is the first one to break " OH my god you look sooo stupid"

Miroku smiled " why thank you lady kagome"

" what ever lest just go"

Sango grabbed kagomes arm and whispered in her ear " if anyone asked we have absolutly no clue who miroku is he is just a reandom guy tagging alone with us"

kagome stiffled a laugh " im with you on that one"

**HEY SORRY IM KINDA LOOSING MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT I'M TRYING I REALLY AM IF ANYONE WANTS TO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS OR SOMETHING TO USE FOR THIS STORY THEN PRIVATE MESSAGE ME THANKS :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY EVERYONE SORRY SCHOOL IS TERRIBLE I GOT LIKE NO TIME ANYMORE IM TRYING SO BARE WITH ME THANKS :)**

It was the day after the party and everyone was passed out around kagomes living room. Sango was in the chair with a giddy smile on her face, inuyasha was on the coach with kagome who was laying peacefully with him, and miruko, he was on the floor in the stupidest position talking to him self and rolling around. Sango was the first to wake up

" what the hell? miroku what are you doing you stupid idiot" Sango was greeted with silence " oh so u woke me up and now u dont want to talk thats fine then im going home"

Miroku shot up screaming "NO NO DON'T GO SORRY"

" WHAT THE HELL IM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE... WHY DONT U GO BE A PERVERT SOME PLACE ELSE MAYBE THE PARK.. OH U CAN GO FUCK A DUCK" inuyasha screamed forgetting that kagome was asleep still

" SHUT UP ALL OF YOU.. sango u feeling ok?" kagome pushed her self up and kinda stumbled holding her head " how much did we drink"

" to much... oh my god" Sango and Kagome both looked at each other then took off towards the bathroom " IM HERE FIRST"

" NO NO NO ITS MY HOUSE I GET IT FIRST"

inuyasha and miroku looked at each other " wow who knew they could drink that much"

" u havent seen anything my friend.. sango can drink more then all of us combined trust me kagome and i have seen it happen" miroku visably shivered " not a pretty sight after words"

" gross" inuyuasha got up " woah miruko u smell like the dump"

" thats funny cause u threw me into a dumpster after i attempted to grope some girl"

" oh ya hey miroku u want to do that again"

" NO NO NO THERE WHERE RATS IN THEIR" miroku got up and bolted out the door with inuyasha tailing him

" GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERTED FREAK " inuyasha tackled miroku to the ground and they fought until sango and kagome came out

" BOYS KNOCK IT OFF U TWO ARE MAKING OUR HEAD ACHES WORSE"

kagome heard a gasp and looked over " hehe... hi miss. norman"

In an angry voice kagomes old next door neighbor " you kids should be ashamed of your self's going to that party and coming home drunk... i don't want my grand kids exposed to that kind of behavior."

Kagome hump " well maybe i don't want your grand kids in my yard.. they come over and destroy my garden"

" well i never.. my grand kids are perfect angels... unlike you spoiled brats"

" SPOILED BRATS! at least i know when to back off unlike you and that 30 year old your seeing... ya i know what you do at night you don't think i can hear you... your louder then a freight train.. sometimes i think i live by a train station then i realize its just you and your fat ass sleeping with a younger man"

" I would never... what about you when your friends get together getting drunk and stripping.."

" at least im not 80 and fucking a 30 year old"

" 80 IM ONLY 79"

" oh im sorry did i miss a year i couldnt tell"

By this time inuyasha and miruko stopped fighting and where watching the fight that broke out between kagome and her elderly neighbor

miss norman looked towards sango now " and you.. you are just as bad the slut twins always over here with those mean sleeping together.. im surprised u havent shared mean yet... i bet your mother was a slult just like you two" That comment pissed sango off and she then joined the fight

" AT LEAST OUR BOOBS DON'T SAG LIKE YOURS" miss norman shut up after the comment.. she turned around and walked back to her house inragged

" YA THATS RIGHT U GO BET YOUR WAITING FOR YOUR YOUNG MEAT TO SHOW UP YOU OLD PERVERT"

Sango looked towards mirokur " hey guess we found your family"

"HEY I TAKE OFFIENCE TO THAT... i would never be associated with a women of her standars... my grandmother goes for the older mean" miroku smiled as he pushed inuyasha off " come on ladys we shall pic up the house after all the beer you two consumed"

" sango did he just..."

" yes yes he did kagome... come on lets go clean up so we can make another mess" sango charged in once she heard glass breaking

" MIROKU IF YOU BROKE MY GLASS FIGURES I WILL KILL YOU" kagome fallowed with inuyasha hot on her tail

HEY HOPE YOU LIKED IT ANOTHER ONE SOON


End file.
